Alltag auf der seaQuest Billard
by Kiddo
Summary: Brody bekommt seinen Billard Tisch


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Billard

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. „Billard" spielt am Anfang der zweiten Staffel.

Ach ja, es ist schon ewig her das ich mal Billard gespielt habe, (ich glaub da war ich noch in der Grundschule…) verzeiht mir also jegliche Fehler die ich in dieser Hinsicht begehe.

* * *

Lucas war auf dem Weg zum Moon Pool und wollte gerade in einen anderen Gang einbiegen als er beinahe mit einen Billard Tisch kollidierte. 

Lt. Brody zog oder besser gesagt stieß ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. „Wow, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden." Besagter Billard Tisch wurde von ein paar keuchenden und stöhnenden Crewmitgliedern geschleppt und Jim beaufsichtigte dies mit kritischem Blick.

Der blonde Teenager zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Was soll denn das hier?" Er hatte nichts davon gehört dass einer der Aufenthaltsräume mit so etwas ausgestattet werden sollte und normalerweise war er immer über alles was an Bord passierte Bestens informiert. Eine Sache konnte noch so geheim sein, Lucas wusste immer bescheid. Letzte Tour hatte Ben versucht für ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied eine überraschungsparty zum Geburtstag zu schmeißen und war im Enddefekt von Lucas selbst überrascht wurden. Tja, irgendwie hatte der Teen für solche Sachen ein Gespür und ein Computergenie zu sein hatte definitiv seine Vorteile.

„Dies mein kleiner, ist mein Billardtisch." Brody strahlte den Blondschopf an. „Und wir sind gerade dabei ihn in meine Kabine zu bringen."

„Aha!" Meinte Lucas nickend.

Jim legte die Stirn in Falten. „Aha ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast? Das ist großartig! Komm heute Abend doch einfach in meine Kabine und ich bring dir das Spiel bei. Ortiz und O'Neill kommen auch. Ford kann leider nicht, der hat Dienst."

„Ähm, eigentlich…"

Brody ließ ihn nicht zu ende reden. „Nichts da, das ist wirklich nicht schwer. Du wirst sehn, im null Komma nichts hast du raus wie das Funktioniert. Sollst doch so ein schlaues Kerlchen sein."

Innerlich grummelte es in Lucas, erst bezeichnete ihn der Lieutenant als kleiner und dann als Kerlchen. Bitte wenn er es so haben wollte? „Okay." Er nickte. „Ich hoffe ich werde mich nicht all zu doof anstellen." Fügte er mit einem ganz bestimmten lächeln dazu.

Jim klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon." Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Träger. „Weiter geht's, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Wir haben noch ein ganz schönes Stückchen vor uns."

* * *

Am Abend befanden sich nun Ortiz, O'Neill und Lucas in Brodys Kabine. Bis jetzt hatten nur Jim selbst, Miguel und Tim gespielt. Lucas war erst einmal zum Zuschauen verband wurden und bekam von Brody das ganze ständig kommentiert. 

Ortiz und O'Neill, die den Teenager ja bereits gut kannten, hatten ihn anfangs deshalb kurz fragend angeschaut, aber als das Genie mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte, hielten sie ihren Mund.

Jim versengte die letzte Kugel und nahm seinen Gewinn von Ortiz entgegen. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Computerfreak. „Ich glaub ich hab dir nun genug erzählt damit du weißt wie das ganze Funktioniert." Der Teenager nickte. „Okay, dann las uns doch mal ein kleines Spielchen machen."

Lucas stand auf und nahm den Coe entgegen den ihm der Kubaner entgegenhielt. „Was ist der Einsatz?"

Brody schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich finde nicht, dass wir gleich um Geld spielen sollten. Schließlich bist du noch ein absoluter Anfänger und das wäre unfair dir gegenüber."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf. „Das macht mir nichts. Aber wenn wir schon spielen dann will ich es auch richtig machen." Er sah Brody herausfordernd an. „Was halten sie von 10 Dollern und 3 Wasserrationen zum Duschen?"

Jim nickte nun zustimmend. „Wie du willst kleiner." In Lucas Augen leuchtete es kurz auf, Brody bekam davon aber nichts mit, er war bereits dabei die Kugeln anzuordnen. Dann nahm er das Dreieck weg und machte den ersten Stoß und versenkte damit gleich eine Kugel.

„Okay, ich hab die graden und du die ungraden." Brody machte noch zwei weitere Stöße bis eine Kugel doch nicht im Loch landete und somit der Teenager an der Reihe war.

Jim beobachtete wie Lucas seinen Stock hochnahm und ihn auf den Tisch platzierte, so wie das schon aussah konnte das nie was werden. „Weißt du was, ich will fair sein, ich geb' dir zwei Zusatzstöße. Sie es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit." Schließlich wollte er es sich nicht gleich ganz verscherzen. Jemand hatte ihm erzählt das Bridger sich als Lucas Vater fühlte, und es war sicherlich nicht das Beste wenn später zu hören war das er den Jungen schamlos ausgenommen hatte. Mit den zwei Zusatzstößen könnte er sich dann bestimmt rechtfertigten verteidigen.

Das Computergenie sah lächelnd auf. „Wirklich." Brody nickte und lächelte zurück. „Das ist aber nett."

QQQQQQQQ

Nicht viel später war Lt. Brody allerdings nicht mehr zu lächeln zu mute. Lucas hatte soeben gerade die letzte Kugel versenkt und hatte somit gewonnen.

Der Teenager setzte seien Coe ab und streckte die Hand aus. „Meine 10 Doller bitte. Ach ja, und wegen der Duschrationen werd ich dann noch bescheid geben."

Grummelnd zog Jim das Geld aus seiner Hosentasche und übergab es dem jüngsten Crewmitglied. Irgendwie passte es ihn nicht so ganz das er hier so stark aufgelaufen war. Klar ohne die zwei Zusatzstöße hätte es der Teen nie geschafft, aber trotzdem… „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du Billard spielen kannst."

„Das hab ich doch versucht, aber sie wollten mich ja gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

Brody rümpfte leicht die Nase. Lucas hatte absolut Recht. „Wo hast du spielen gelernt?"

„Ein Kurskamerad in Stanford hat es mir beigebracht. Ich hatte zwar nie die geringste Chance gegen ihn aber es hat Spaß gemacht." Leicht entschuldigend sah er Jim nun an. „Ich hoffe sie nehmen mir das jetzt nicht übel."

Brody schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, bin ja irgendwie selbst Schuld."

Der Blondschopf sah auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab Henderson versprochen einen Blick auf ihren Computer zu werfen."

Als Lucas verschwunden war, sah Brody die zwei verbliebenen in seiner Kabine an. Die wiederum grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. „Ihr hättet mich ja echt mal warnen können anstatt mich so auflaufen zu lassen."

Tim schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ne, war so doch viel amüsanter."

Miguel grinste Zustimmend und schaute Brody vertraulich an. „Ein kleiner Tipp für die Zukunft. Bezeichne Lucas nie als Kind oder ähnliches. Der einzige der ihn ungestraft kleiner nennen darf ist Bridger."

ENDE

Geschrieben am 14.01.2006


End file.
